Geliebt werden
by iron virgine
Summary: Kagome hat einen seltsamen Traum von einem gewissen Dämon und auch dieser träumt von ihr. Als das Schicksal die beiden dann zusammen führt, kommen weitere Komplikationen hinzu. Lasst euch überraschen! Sesshoumaru&Kagome Story
1. dich soll der Teufel holen

**Geliebt zu werden**

Kapitel 1

Es war früh am Morgen als ein junges Mädchen die Augen öffnete und sich streckte. Sie lag in einer alten, etwas wackligen Hütte in einem kleinen Dorf. Sie blinzelte etwas damit sie den Schlaf endlich aus ihren Augen verscheuchen konnte. Mühselig setzte sie sich auf ihrer Tatamimatte auf und sah sich um. Sie war alleine. Alleine in einem Haus das gar nicht ihr gehörte. Es gehörte einer alten Frau namens Kaede. Wo waren denn alle, dachte das Mädchen. Mit allen meinte sie, ihre beste Freundin Sango, denn lüsternen Mönch Miroku, den niedlichen Kizune Shippo und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, ihre heimliche Liebe Inuyasha. Sie selbst hörte auf den Namen Kagome. Da sie nicht vorhatte den ganzen Tag in der Hütte zu verbringen, stand sie auf und kleidet sich an. Wärend des ankleidens dachte sie, wie langweilig es doch sei immer die selben Kleider zu tragen. Ihre Schuluniform, die aus einem kurzen grünen Faltenrock und einer weissen Bluse mit passender Schleife bestand. Doch es war nun eimal das was sie dabei hatte. Und so schnell konnte sie ihre Sachen auch nicht auswechseln. Denn es gab da noch einen Punkt der die ganze Situation ganz anders darstellte. Kagome kam aus dem 21. Jahrhundert, doch nun war sie in den Kriegerischen Staaten, fünfhundert Jahre vor ihrer eigentlichen Zeit. Das Schicksal kann einem schon seltsame Streiche spielen. Ja, das Schicksal beschäftigte Kagome schon seit langem. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen von diesen zwei Epochen.

Gerade als sie sich wieder so schön in Gedanken gelullt hatte, stürmte ein kleiner Kizuna hinein und sprang ihr auf den Schoss. "Guten Morgen Kagome" quickte der lebendige shippo. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen Shippo, warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?" Der Kizuna sah sie mit grossen Augen an, als er antwortete:" Na ja, Inuyasha meinte wir sollen dich lieber noch ein wenig schlafen lasse, du hättest es nötig" Das Mädchen rollte sichtlich genervt mit den Augen. Was dieser Inuyasha nicht alles meinte!

Sie nahm Shippo auf den Arm und verliess die Hütte um zu ihren Freunden zu gehen und natürlich zu Inuyasha. Als sie draussen war, fand sie alle, ausser Inuyasha. Wo war der Hanyou mit den knuffigen Hundeohren nur? Sie setzte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin Sango ins Gras. "Oh guten Morgen Kagome" sagte Sango und Miroku sogleich. "Guten Morgen ihr zwei, wo ist Inuyasha?" wollte Kagome sofort wissen. Miroku zog eine kleine Grimasse und drehte sich weg, er wollte dieser Situation lieber ausweichen. Auch Sango antwortete nicht sofort und sah nur betrübt ins Gras. "Was ist denn jetzt wieder passiert, hattet ihr Streit?" hakte Kagome nach.

Darauf kam nun endlich die verhoffte Antwort von Sango:" Inuyasha ist nicht da." Kagome wunderte sich über eine solch informative Antwort:" was du nicht sagst. Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt. Also, wo ist er?" Sango rutschte unruhig hin und her. " Nun ja, er ist in den Wald wo genau hat er uns auch nicht gesagt" murmelte sie. So langsam dämmerte es Kagome wo ihr Hanyou hin war. " Nein, das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein." Kagome hatte wohl genau ins schwarze getroffen mit ihrer Vermutung, den Miroku und Sango zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen. "Dieser Idiot ist wieder zu dieser toten Kikyo?!" Jetzt fuhr Kagome so richtig auf. " Und mich lässt dieser Tu-nichts-gut einfach weiter schlafen damit er heimlich verschwinden kann?" Sie stand auf und lief Richtung Wald. Sango rannte ihr nach. "Kagome was hast du vor?" Kagome drehte sich so schnell um "ich werde mir das nicht länger bieten lassen. Jetzt werden Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht! Wenn es wirklich so ist wie ich denke, sollte sich Inuyasha vorsehen!" mit dieser Aussage drehte sie sich wieder um und stapfte weiter.

An einem anderen Ort, mitten im Wald

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung wo die Sonne wunderschöne Farbspiele in das Gras zeichnete, wartete eine junge Frau in tratitoneller Miko Kleidung auf einen erhofften Freund. Der Wind spielte leicht mit ihren hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren. Sie war wunderschön. Geheimnissvoll und sinnlich. Doch etwas an ihr war erschreckend. Sie war tot. Sie war eine wandelnde Seele in einem Körper der aus Lehm erschaffen wurde. Wenn man sie sah, dachte man, welch wunderbares Geschöpf. Doch in wirklichkeit war sind alles andere als ein wunderbares Geschöpf. Sie ist eine emotionslose, gefühlskalte, berechenbare und frustrierte wandelnde Tote. Wahrscheinlich war sie als sie noch sterblich war dieses wunderbare Geschöpf für das man sie hält. Doch nun ist alles anders.

Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und ein seltsames fliegendes Wesen flog auf die Lichtung richtung Kikyo. Dieses Wesen war nichts anderes als einer ihrer Diener. Ein sogenannter Seelenfänger. Ohne diese Diener würde Kikyo nicht lange auf Erden wandeln. Einen Augenblick später sprang ein junger Mann aus dem Wald. Er war ganz in rot gekleidet und hatte langes weisses Haar. Auf seinem Kopf zeigten sich zwei Hundeohren, die bei jedem Geräusch zuckten. Mit seinen goldenen Augen beobachtete er die Person auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich Kikyo. "Kikyo, warum hast du nach mir gerufen?" wollte er wissen. Die junge Frau kam auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen:" Inuyasha, erinnerst du dich nicht? Hier war der Ort an dem ich dich zum ersten mal geküsst habe. Vor so langer Zeit." Inuyasha wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze, denn er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran. Es war sein erster Kuss und er wusste das es auch ihrer war. Er wollte etwas darauf erwiedern doch Kikyo sprach bereits weiter. " Es ist nun schon so viel Zeit vergangen und ich vermisse dich immernoch. Inyasha ich kann dich nicht gehen lasse. Ich will dich nicht gehen lasse. Der Tot wird mich nicht holen können so lange ich an dir festhalte. Willst du denn das ich gehe?" Kikyo war nun ganz nah bei ihm. Sie legte ihre Hand leicht auf seine Brust. Inuyasha wurde von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er nahm Kikyo in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Er wusste das er sie liebte, mehr als alles andere. Von ihrem Schmerz zu hören, fügte ihm selber schmerzen zu. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er sie verlieren. "Kikyo, ich werde dich nie verlassen. Mein Herz gehört dir für immer! Ich will nicht das du gehst." Er wusste was er sagte und wie naive es auch war. In seinen Gedanken sah er auch ein anderes Mädchen ausser Kikyo und das war Kagome. Kagome war die Reinkernation von Kikyo. Er wusste um ihre Gefühle für ihn und er wusste auch das er ihr nie dirket gesagt oder gezeigt hat das er nichts von ihr will. Nein, er hat ihr sogar noch Hoffnungen gemacht. Deswegen verspürte er nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch sein Verstand sagte ihm auch, das Kagome gar nicht von seiner Epoche war und das sie verschwinden wird sobald Narake besiegt und das Shiko no Tama wieder zusammen ist. Kikyo aber würde bleiben, dass wusste er.

So naiv war Inuyasha, denn er hatte vollkommen vergessen das Kikyo tot war. Wollte er wirklich ein Leben mit einer Toten? Das alles hatte er übersehen in der gewaltigen Überschwemung der Gefühle. Was, Inuyasha auch nicht bemerkte war, dass er beobachtet wurde. Von niemand geringerem als Kagome.

Kagome liefen Tränen über die Wange und sie versteckte sich mühselig hinter einem Baum, was ihr nicht gut gelang da sie ihren Blick einfach nicht von denn zwei Umarmenden abweden konnte. Die Tränen die sie vergoss waren zuerst durch Trauer und Enttäuschug entstanden, nun aber verwandelten sich die Gefühle in Kagome, in Wut, Zorn und Enttäuschung über sich selbst. Enttäuschung weil sie sich dies gefallen lies und sich auch noch hinter einem Baum versteckte. Sie rannte diesmal nicht weg, wie die anderen male als sie die zwei erwischte, sie kam aus ihrem Versteck und lief seelenruhig auf die zwei zu.

Kikyo war die erste die Kagome bemerkte, doch sie drückte sich nur fester an Inuyasha und mumelte leise seinen Namen in sein Ohr. Inuyasha wollte darauf hin Kikyos Geruch tief einatmen und roch nichts anderes ausser Lehm und Kagome. Kagome? Fragte sich Inuyasha. Warum Kagome? Doch er reagierte einfach zu langsam. Denn schon erschall ein lausen:" Inuyasha sitz!!" Mit einem riesen Knall warf es Inuyasha kopfüber ihn den Dreck. Kikyo konnte sich vorher noch aus der Umarmung lösen und wurde so nicht getroffen.

Kagome ging so schnell sie konnte auf Kikyo zu und knallte ihr mit ganzer wuchte ihre flache Hand ins Gesicht.

" Dich soll der Teufel holen, Kikyo!" schrie Kagome sie an und rannte entlich weg.

So dies war also der erste Teil meiner FF...wow ich finds nicht mal so schlecht. Natülich geht's bald weiter wenn ihr wollt. Lasst was von euch hören, nimmt mich wunder ob's ankommt.


	2. Genehmigung zum töten

**Geliebt werden**

Kapitel 2

Kagome rannte zurück in den Wald und weiter bis sie bei Ihren Freunden angelangt war. Ihr verweintes Gesicht war ihrer Freundin Sango natürlich nicht entgangen. Diese fing ihren schnellen Lauf auch auf und nahm sie erst mal in die Arme. Kagome weinte bitterlich. Wie konnte dieser verfluchte Hanyou nur etwas so hinterhältiges machen? Wie konnte er sie nur so ausnutzen? Wieso nur? Kagome klammerte sich verzweifelt an dem Kimono von Sango fest. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Ihre Freundin stosste sie etwas von sich um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. In diesem Moment hatte Kagome sich einen Endschluss gefasst. Sie musste weg. Nicht einfach nach Hause durch den Knochenfresserbrunnen, sonder weg von dieser Truppe. So sehr es sie auch schmerzte ihre beste Freundin zu verlassen, so musste sie gehen. Das war für sie ganz klar. Sango sah ihrer Freundin lange in die Augen und bemerkte schliesslich die Entschlossenheit darin. Für sie war klar das Kagome gehen will. In ihren Augen sammelten sich die Tränen und als sie schliesslich anfingen herunter zulaufen, drückte sie Kagome noch einmal ganz fest an sich.

Kagome war Sango so unglaublich dankbar, dass sie dies Endscheidung verstand. Sie würde irgendwann wieder zu ihr zurück kommen, das schwor sie sich. Daraufhin löste sie die Umarmung und lief zu Miroku. Auch ihm war klar das dies nun Inuyashas letzter Streich mit Kagome war. Sie würde ihn verlassen und alle anderen auch. Kagome stand nun vor Miroku und sah ihn an, auch ihn würde sie sehr vermissen. Doch lange stand sie nicht so da. Miroku packte sie an den Armen und drückte sie fest an sich. Dabei flüsterte er in ihr Ohr:" Wir werden dich nie vergessen und respektieren deine Entscheidung. Gib bitte acht auf dich!" Bei diesen Worten drückte sich auch Kagome mehr an ihren guten Freund und sie merkte, dass dies nun die erste Umarmung mit Miroku war in der er nicht grabschte. Sie lächelte wehmütig als er sie wieder los lies. Kagome verabschiedete sich noch von allen und natürlich wurde sie auch von Shippo tränenreich verabschiedet. Inuyasha ist in all dieser Zeit nicht zurückgekehrt. Was wohl auch besser für ihn war.

Kagome schulterte ihren Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg. Als sie schon ein gutes Stück gegangen war, fiel ihr ein das sie gar kein Ziel hatte. Ausserdem war sie absolut unbewaffnet und ihre Mikokräfte waren noch nicht wirklich ausgebildet. Sie war also total schutzlos. Doch sie wusste das sie noch in der Nähe des Knochenfresserbrunnens war und in dieser Umgebung kannte sie sich ziemlich gut aus. Vielleicht sollte sie doch mal wieder nach Hause. Also lief sie los. Kurz vor dem Brunnen hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme, auf die sie sich gar nicht freute. Es war Inuyasha. Was Kagome aber noch mehr erstaunte war das eine zweite männliche Stimme zu hören war. Sie war ignorant, kalt und emotionslos. Diese Stimme konnte nur einem gehören. Sesshoumaru.

Als Kagome etwas weiter lief damit sie die zwei auch sehen konnte wunderte sie sich noch viel mehr. Da standen nicht nur Inuyasha und Sesshoumaru sondern auch noch Kikyo. Das erstaunliche dabei war, das Sesshoumaru sein Schwert nicht auf Inuyasha richtete sonder auf Kikyo. Inuyasha stand wie nicht anders vermutet dazwischen um seine grosse Liebe zu beschützen. Auch er hatte sein Schwert gezogen. Kagome beobachtete die seltsame Szene. Sesshoumaru war grösser als Inuyasha und er war auch kräftiger. Auch durch sein weites weisses Gewand wusste man, das er einen gut trainierten Body besass. Er hatte hüftlanges silber glänzendes Haar das wunderschön im Wind mit der Sonne spielte. Seine tief goldenen Augen wurden durch seine Geburtssymbole, die auf der Stirn mit einem violetten Halbmond und an den Wangen mit zwei roten Streifen, hervorgehoben. Man merkte das Sesshoumaru viel stärker war als Inuyasha und doch band die zwei etwas zusammen. Sie waren Brüder, Halbbrüder. Sesshoumaru hasste diesen Teil seiner Generation.

Kagome war auf einmal von seinem Anblick fasziniert. Doch sie schrieb es darauf hin, dass er Kikyo mit seinem Schwert bedrohte. Warum bedroht er sie überhaupt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Im selben Moment klärte sie Sesshoumau auf. " Geh mir aus dem Weg, Hanyou oder ich werde dich töten!" Inuyasha stellte sich in Kampfstellung. "Niemals Sesshoumaru! Was willst du von Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru war nun sichtlich genervt von Inuyashas edler Beschützerart. " Dieses Weib muss endlich dahin zurück von wo sie gekommen ist. Du bist zu dumm um es einzusehen, Hanyou, das sie dich nur gegen Naraku ausspielt. Sie ist mir ein Dorn im Auge und deswegen soll sie endlich in die Verdammnis zurückkehren!" Die Augen von Inuyasha verengten sich als er das Wort Verdammnis gehört hatte. Er würde nicht zulassen das sein Halbbruder Kikyo tötet. Gerade als er zu einer nächsten Antwort ansetzen wollte, sah er erstaunt auf. Kagome lief ganz locker und ruhig aus dem Wald und blickte locker mal schnell zu der Szene und lief weiter. Inuyasha fuhr auf und schrie zu Kagome:" Kagome lauf weg, du bist hier in Gefahr!" Doch Kagome dachte gar nicht daran. Sie drehte sich geschmeidig um und sagte an Sesshoumaru gewandt:" Lass dich nicht stören, Sesshouaru-sama. Verrichte dein Werk nur und den Hanyou kannst du ja auch gleich erledigen."

Inuyasha wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte seine Kagome gerade seinem Halbbruder die Genehmigung erteilt ihn zu töten? "Ka..ka...kagome?" stammelte Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru war innerlich ein wenig erstaunt das dieses Menschenweib darauf bestand das er Inuyasha auch töten sollte. War es sie doch immer die sich zwischen ihn und seinen Halbbruder gestellt hat wenn es gefählich für Inuyasha wurde. Äusserlich lies er sich natürlich nichts anmerken.

Kagome setzte sich locker auf den Rand des Brunnens und stützte ihre Hände auf ihren Knien ab um so das weiter Spektakel zu beobachten. Inuyasha fasste sich wieder und schrie Kikyo zu, dass sie laufen soll und im nächsten Moment stürmte er auf Sesshoumaru los. Die Klingen trafen sich und Inuyasha kämpfte tapfer und mit ganzer Kraft, während Kikyo wirklich wie Inuyasha ihr befohlen wegrannte. Auch für Inuyasha war der Kampf vorbei den er verlor bei einem Angriff auf Sesshoumaru ein wenig das Gleichgewicht und wurde von Sesshoumarus Schwert Tokijin weggeschleudert. Kagome hätte nun erwartet das Sesshoumau seinem kleineren Bruder den Gnadenstoss versetzen würde. Doch Sesshoumaru hatte sein Augenmerk jemand anderem geschenkt und zwar Kagome. Er kam langsam auf sie zu. Sie sass immernoch auf dem Brunnenrand und beobachtete wie er näher kam. Seine leichten Schritte über das Gras sahen so aus als würde er gar nicht wirklich auftreten. Sein Haar wibte leicht hin und her und seine Augen sahen in die ihrigen. Kagome wurde immer nervöser je näher er kam. Doch nicht vor angst sonder vor Erregung.

Sesshoumaru haltete kurz vor ihr. Immer darauf bedacht einen angemessenen Abstand beizubehalten. Da dieses Mädchen ja auch nur ein Mensch war. Obwohl ihm irgendetwas an ihr nicht in das abscheuliche Menschenwesen passen wollte. Er richtete das Wort an sie:" Wenn das nicht das nervtötende Menschenweib meines verhassten Halbbruders ist? Hast du dich gegen ihn verschworen?" Kagome fand das er von nahem ungemein gut aussah und beinnahe hätte sie nicht auf seine gesprochenen Worte geachtet. " Doch ich bin das Menschenweib welches sich Kagome nennt! Und ja ich habe mich gegen deinen verhasste und äusserst abscheulichen Halbbruder gewendet! Wundert dich das denn?" Kagome betonte die Worte verhasst und abscheulich extra stärker. Sesshoumaru wollte eigentlich nicht darauf antworten doch irgendetwas in ihm wollte es trotzdem:" Ja es wundert mich schon da du ja so sehr an ihm gehangen hast und selbst dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hast. Bist du nun klüger oder dümmer geworden?" Sesshoumaru gab einen grossen Schuss Arroganz dazu und befand die Fragestellung nun als perfekt. Kagome hingegen war begierig darauf das Gespräch weiterhin am laufen zu halten und egal wie respektlos sie von Sesshoumaru behandelt wurde, sie wollte weiterhin seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich würde es klüger nennen, den ich bin einen Störenfried mehr losgeworden! Ausserdem nennt man das nicht nur Klugheit sondern auch Stärke!" Sesshoumaru musste innerlich lachen denn diese Behauptung war nun wirklich etwas aus der Luft gegriffen. "Stärke? So, und du denkst also das du so etwas besitzt? Einen dreckigen Hanyou loszuwerden bedarf nun wirklich nicht viel Stärke, Menschenweib!" Kagome merkte das sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Youkais zwar besass, diese aber allmählich ins negative schwankte. Sie wollte ihn nicht reizen er sollte ja nicht wütend auf sie werden. Er sollte sie respektieren. Genau, das war es was sie sich wünschte, sie wollte respektiert werden von jemandem der stärker und mächtiger war als sie. Sesshoumaru war so einer. Vielleicht auch eine Nummer zu gross. "Für ein Menschenweib ist es nicht so leicht einen Hanyou loszuwerden wie für einen starken Youkai wie dich." Sie wollte ihm etwas von ihrer Schwäche zeigen damit er wenigstens diese Bemerkte. Doch mit dieser Aussage hatte sie noch weniger von seiner Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen, da Sesshoumaru nichts mehr hasste als Schwäche. Noch dazu war die Bemerkung das er ein starker Youkai war völlig überflüssig und hatte wohl eher einen Arschkrichereffekt. Sesshoumaru meinte mit soviel Verachtung in der Stimme:" Du hängst wohl nicht an deinem Leben das du dich mir ständig in den Weg stellst, vielleicht sollte ich dich vor Kikyo töten für dein unverschämtes Verhalten." Nun hatte Kagome genau das erreicht was sie nicht beabsichtigte. Sie wollte nicht immer der Verlierer sein, nur einmal wollte sie etwas gewinnen. „Es tut mir Leid wenn ich mich dir nicht gebürend verhalte aber du bist auch nicht besser. Du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin und was ich durchmachen musste. Du besitzt kein Recht so über mich zu urteilen. Denn wenn es mir an Respekt dir gegenüber fehlt so mangelt es bei dir an diesem genau so!" Mir dieser gewagten Aussage hatte Kagome sich selbst überrascht und den Yokai nicht minder. Erschrocken presste sie ihre Hand an ihren Mund und verlor somit das Gleichgewicht und viel rücklings in den Brunnen.

So so so so so wieder ein Kappi geschafft...bin ja so mächtig stolz!!!!! Bin richtig im Fieber!!! Und weiter gehts!


	3. nebliges Traumreich

**Geliebt werden**

Kapitel 3

Als Kagome in den Brunnen fiel, wachte der Lord des Westen endlich aus seiner Starre. Sofort sah er in den Brunnen ob sich das Mädchen etwas getan hatte, doch am Grund des Brunnens war nichts...gar nichts. Der Yokai verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wo ist sie hin? Kann sie zaubern? Sesshoumaru blieb noch eine weile so über den Brunnen gebeugt stehen bevor er sich abwandte und davon lief. Während er den Wald durchlief machte er sich so seine Gedanken. Gedanken über ein seltsames Mädchen. Kagome beschäftigte den kalten Yokai doch sehr. Und das erstaunte ihn. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck beim letzten Satz blieb ihm wie eine Brandmarkierung im Kopf. Er konnte sich ablenken wie er wollte immer wieder sah er ihre traurigen und verzweifelten Augen. Was mag wohl vorgefallen sein, dass ihre schönen Augen diesen Schmerz zeigten? Er dachte für einen Moment an ihr Äusseres. Sie war hübsch, ja er hatte schon wunderschöne Frauen gesehen, alles Youkaifrauen, doch sie war wirklich hübsch. Mit ihren schwarzen Haaren die ihr locker ums Gesicht fielen, die vollen rosigen Lippen, die dunklen Augen mit dem speziellen Glanz, ihre helle Haut die einen starken Kontrast zu ihren dunklen Haaren und Augen hatte. Ihre Figur war perfekt proportioniert. Durch den kurze Rock hatte man einen guten Blick auf ihre schlanken Beine. All dies wunderte den Daiyoukai. In der kurzen Zeit in der er sie gesehen hatte, ist ihm das alles aufgefallen. Dieses Mädchen war seltsam. Vielleicht kommt sie wieder. Aber wieso sollte das ihn intressieren. Sie war ein Mensch. Das allein war Grund genug sie zu verachten.

Nach einiger Zeit kam er auf eine Lichtung an der ein grosser zweiköpfiger Drache grasste und ein kleiner grüner Gnom am Feuer sass. Neben dem hässlichen Gnom lag ein kleines Mädchen am Boden und schlief. Sesshoumaru lief auf die kleine Gruppe zu und lief einfach weiter bis er an einem dicken Baum ankam und sich an ihn lehnte. Der grüne Gnom fragte ihn im vorbeigehen, ob etwas wichtig geschehen sei, doch der Youkai ignorierte seinen Diener gekonnt. Er lehnte lässig an dem dicken Stamm und schloss seine goldenen Augen. Er war hellwach und hatte alles im Blick mit seinem inneren Auge. Doch nach längerer Zeit döste er leicht ein, dies geschieht im sehr sehr selten und wann es doch geschieht hat es immer einen Grund.

Seine Sinne waren geschärft und bereit bei der kleinsten Gefahr Alarm zu schlagen doch sein Geist war im Traumreich verschwunden. Der Traum fing an Gestalt anzunehmen. Er stand am Rand einer grossen Wiese dessen Grund man nur erahnen konnte da er mit dicken Nebelschwaden durchzogen war. Es zwitscherte kein Vogel und die Sonne schien nicht. Es war seelenruhig. Er blieb einfach stehen um zu sehen was nun geschieht, als plötzlich eine Frau von hinten an ihm vorbei lief und ihn leicht an der Hand streifte. Sie lief einfach weiter über die Wiese. Ihre Füsse verschwanden in dem dicken Nebel. Ihr Gang war geschmeidig und elegant. Richtig würdevoll. Sesshoumaru überlegte ob er diese Frau kannte. Ja, er kannte sie. Es war das Menschenmädchen. Wie nannte sie sich doch gleich....Kagome. Dieses Mädchen war Kagome. Kaum hatte er ihren Namen gefunden drehte sich diese sogleich um und lächelte ihn an. Ihre Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll und Sesshoumaru musste feststellen das sie ihn in einen Bann zogen. Er folgte ihr wie eine Biene dem Honig. Er wollte zu ihr und sie zum stehen bringen als sie plötzlich verschwand. Sesshoumaru drehte sich verwirrt um die eigene Achse, doch sie war weg. Schon wieder. Er war etwas enttäuscht. Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Er erschrak und drehte sich um doch da war niemand und dann hörte er es nochmals. „Willst du mich sehen?" Sesshoumaru wollte nicht antworten wenn er die Person nicht sah. Und die Stimme, die Kagome gehörte, fragte nochmal „willst du mich sehen?" Nun war sie so nah an seinem Ohr gewesen das er eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte. Er wisperte leise: „ja." Und da stand sie vor ihm in voller Pracht. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ihre Haut war leicht feucht und ihre Lippen glänzten verführerisch. Er wollte sie berühren, doch sie entfernte sich seinem Griff immer gekonnt. „willst du mich berühren?" fragte sie. Sesshoumaru gab keine Antwort sonder wollte nochmals nach ihr greifen. Doch sie wich im schon wieder geschickt aus. „Willst du es?" fragte sie nochmals „sag es." Der Youkai blieb stehen und lies seine Arme hängen. „ja, zum Teufel nochmal, ich will dich berühren!" es nervte ihn das er darauf angewiesen war, was sie tat oder sagte. Nun kam sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand ganz sanft auf seine Wange. Es durchzuckte den Lord wie ein Blitz. Ihre Hand auf seiner Haut fühlte sich so gut an. Er musste sofort daran denken wie es sich wohl anfühlt ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen fragte sie:" willst mich küssen?" Er öffnete leicht seine Lippen unfähig etwas zu sagen, zu sehr erregte ihn ihre laszive Stimme wenn sie ihn etwas fragte. Ein leichtes nicken war alles was er zustande brachte. Sie kam noch etwas näher auf ihn zu und zog seinen Kopf auf Augenhöhe und flüsterte ihm zu:" Küss mich!" Ohne nachzudenken presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Sanft strich er mit seinen Händen von ihrer Taille zu ihren Hüften. Sie drückte sich automatisch etwas fester an ihn. Er strich leicht mit seiner Zunge über ihre süssen Lippen. Er bat um Einlass. Er war begierig sich mit ihrer Zunge zu vereinen. Sie erhörte ihn und öffnete leicht den Mund und stupste seine Zunge mit der ihrigen an. Von da an konnte der Lord sich nicht mehr ganz so gut beherschen. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie so nah an sich, so dass sie ihre Wirbelsäule etwas durchbiegen musste. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf seiner Brust abgelegt und strich nun langsam und sanft Richtung Nacken hoch. Ihre Zungen spielten eine Art Fangspiel. Sie umkreisten sich und stiessen dann sanft zusammen, mal saugt er an ihrer Unterlippe oder sie küsste sanft seine Oberlippe. Der Leidenschaftliche Kuss wurde immer sinnlicher bis Sesshoumaru sich ihrem Hals widmete. Er küsste sie langsam über die Wange Richtung Hals. Dort angekommen begann er sachte zu saugen. Er liess sich zeit. Sie neigte den Kopf etwas nach hinten und er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken, damit sie mehr Halt hatte. Er strich ihr mit der Zunge unsichtbare Linien den Hals entlang. Sie lies ein leises stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle entfliehen. Sesshoumaru fühlte wie etwas warm in ihm wurde und was, befand sich nicht nur zwischen seinen Schenkeln, sonder auch in seiner Brust. Er fühlte wie in das Verlangen sie so vorsichtig wie möglich zu behandeln überkam. Voller Respekt gegenüber ihrem perfekten Körper. Er schmiegte sich an sie und drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare um ihren betörenden Geruch einzuatmen. Kagome neigte ihren Kopf seitlich damit sie mit ihrem Gesicht nun an seinem Hals angelangt war. Sanft küsste sie seinen Hals und spürte seinen schnellen Puls unter ihren Lippen. Als er ihre Küsse spürte, spannten sich seine Muskeln sofort an und er begann schneller zu atmen. Seine Hände strichen langsam ihren Rücken hoch und runter. Als seine Händen wieder begann nach unten zu wander, liess er sie noch etwas tiefer gleiten so das sie auf ihrem Gesäss ruhten. Von da strich er wieder sanft nach ober und zog mit Leichtigkeit die Bluse aus ihrem dem Rock. Nun spürte er endlich ihre wunderbare seidige Haut. Er spürte unter seinen Händen die kleine Wölbung über ihrem Po und dann die kleine Erhöhung ihrer Wirbelsäule. Oh wie wunderschön ihr Körper doch war und wie sinnlich ihre Lippen sich auf seiner Haut anfühlten. Er drückte sie leicht von sich weg und küsste wieder ihren wohl geformten Hals und wollte etwas tiefer küssen, doch die Bluse störte. Langsam begann er von unten nach oben ihre Knöpfe zu öffnen. Seine goldenen Augen blieben immer wieder auf ihrer, sich schnell heben und senkenden, Brust hängen. Er war begierig danach auch diesen Teil ihres Körpers von Zärtlichkeiten nicht zu verschonen. Er hatte die hälfte ihrer Knöpfe schon geöffnet als seine Hände ihren glatten, straffen Bauch streiften. Er musste einfach nochmal darüber streichen. Sie war so angenehm warm. Sein inneres wollte in sofort zwingen seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren. Doch er riss sich zusammen und wollte alles so langsam machen, dass er alles in sich aufnehmen konnte. Sie strich mit ihren Händen seine muskulösen Arme hoch und spürte wie angespannt diese doch waren. Unterdessen hatte er auch die restlichen Knöpfe geöffnet und die Bluse hing ihr nur noch an den Armen, doch auch dort streifte er sie ab. Er küsste eine kleine Spur von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und weiter zur Wölbung ihres Busens. Doch noch immer war da ein Stück Stoff, auch wenn nicht viel, das ihn störte. Sie trug einen wunderschönen feinen Spitzen BH. Er kannte dieses Kleidungsstück zwar nicht aber es hatte eine ungemeine Wirkung auf ihn. Er strich mit seinen Fingern leicht darüber und spürte wie sich ihre Nippel aufstellten. Wo mach man dieses Ding nur auf, dachte er verzweifelt. Kagome schmunzelte vor sich hin als sie merkte welche Wirkung ihr BH auf den Dämon hatte. Und das dieser ihn nicht aufbekam, entlockte ihr ein leises kichern. Er sah sie gespielt böse an. Darauf hin lächelte sie ihn an und half ihm mit dem Spitzen BH, indem sie ihre Hände hinter den Rücken drehte und so die Hacken öffnete. Nun verstand der Youkai wo der Haken lag und streifte ihr den BH langsam von den Schultern. So sah er wie er langsam ihre weissen, straffen Brüste befreite. Diese reckten sich ihm keck entgegen, so das er nicht anders konnte als ein zu küssen und die andere mit der Hand zu massieren. Kagome stöhnte erregt auf.

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu versuchen sein Oberteil aufzukriegen, doch dies stellte sich schwieriger heraus als gedacht. Sie zerrte ungeduldig an dem weissen Teil. Sesshoumaru begann nun seinerseits zu schmunzeln. Schliesslich liess er von ihren Brüsten ab und streifte sich sein Oberteil selber ab. Kagome beobachtete wie langsam sein schön geformter Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam. Er war wirklich gut gebaut. Seine Brust war schön trainiert, nicht so das es zu viel war sondern genau richtig. Und sein Bauch erst, oh ja, sein Bauch war herrlich zu einem Sixpack trainiert. Sie strich im genüsslich über jeden kleinen Muskel und stellte zur Zufriedenheit fest, wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Er schloss langsam seine Augen als er ihre Finger auf seiner Brust spürte. Es brauchte ihn eine menge Selbstbeherrschung nicht über sie herzufallen. Sie strich ihm mit einer unbewussten Unschuld über seinen Körper. Er öffnete die Augen um zu sehen in welchem Zustand sie dies tat. Was er sah trieb ihn dazu sie wieder leidenschaftliche an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Er lief ein paar Schritte nach vorne damit sie in die Knie sackte und er sie sanft auf den Boden betten konnte. Dabei wurden sie beide von den Nebelschwaden umkreist. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste wieder eine Spur von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und von da aus weiter zu ihren Brüsten, an denen er wieder eine Weile verharrte. Schliesslich wanderten seine Hände tiefer und strichen ihren Seiten entlang bis zu ihren Hüften. Er folgte mit seinem Mund und küsste zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch zum Bauchnabel, den er leicht mit seiner Zunge umkreiste. Kagome krallte sich in das Gras, den die Empfindungen wurden zu stark. Sesshoumarus Hände strichen über ihre Oberschenkel und drückten diese sanft auseinander. So konnte er sich bequem dazwischen legen. Seine Hände wanderten an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel hoch und runter. Das leise keuchen von Kagome spornte den Lord an. Er zog am Saum ihres Rockes und dieser Rutsche auch so langsam weiter nach unten. Kagome hob etwas ihr Becken damit der Rock endlich ihren Hüften entschwand.

Er warf das störende Kleidungsstück weg und betrachtete die Frau, die vor ihm im Gras lag. Sie zitterte leicht und er wusste das sie nicht fror. Sie zitterte wegen ihm, nicht vor angst sondern vor Erregung. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. Kagome setzte sich auf und strich im über den Bauch zum Bund seiner Hose. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Sesshoumaru verstand ihre leise Bitte und zog sich seine Hose aus. Einen kurzen Augenblick gestattete sich Kagome einen Blick auf seine Männlichkeit. Sie wusste nicht wie das Glied eines Mannes genau auszusehen hatte aber sie war davon überzeugt das Sesshoumaru's perfekt war. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herrunter. Sanft küssend strich der Lord von ihrem Bauch in Richtung Lustzentrum. Als er dort ankam war immernoch ein störendes Stück Stoff vorhanden. Es schlitzte es mit seinen Krallen auf der Seite auf. Nun gab es kein Hindernis mehr. Leicht strich er mit seinem Mittelfinger über ihren Lustpunkt. Kagomen stöhnte überrascht auf. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und drückte ihre Wirbelsäule extatisch durch. Er beschleunigte das Tempo seiner Finger etwas, was von ihrer Seite mit einem lauten aufstöhnen belohnt wurde. Er spürte wie sie sich ihm entgegen stemmte. Wie sehr es ihr gefiel. Er gab auch etwas mehr Druck auf ihren Lustpunkt und dann war es so weit. Kagome klammerte sich fest an seine starken Arme, als sie von ihrer Lust weggespült wurde.

Als es vorbei war flüsterte sie immer wieder seinen Namen und Sesshoumaru hatte eine innere Freude, die ihn selbst überraschte. Nach kurzer Zeit ging ihr Atem wieder etwas regelmässiger und der Youkai konnte nun nicht mehr warten. Er drückte ihre Beine noch etwas mehr auseinander und schob sich so, ganz nah an Kagomes Unterleib. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und der Lord wusste das er ihre Zustimmung hatte. Sanft drang er in sie ein, kurz hielt er inne um zu sehen ob er ihr Schmerzen zufügte. Doch Kagome lag entspannt unter ihm und drückte leicht ihre Schenkel zusammen, um ihm das Zeichen zu geben endlich weiter zu machen. Also drang er tief in sie und begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Er dachte, er verliere den Verstand, so wundervoll war das Gefühl in ihr zu sein. Ihre warme, feuchte Enge erregte ihn ungemein. Er baute einen konstanten Rhythmus auf und Kagome passte sich diesem perfekt an. Sesshoumaru konnte ein stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es bereitete ihm Schwirigkeiten sich zu beherrschen. Sein Tempo verstärkte sich und er wollte mehr von diesem herrlichen Gefühl. Um dies zu erlangen, stütze er seine Hände neben ihrem Kopf ab und konnte somit noch tiefer in sie dringen. Kagome ihrerseits spreizte ihre Schenkel noch mehr, damit auch sie ihn besser spürte. Das regelmässige stöhnen wurde lauter und schneller und beide gelangten langsam an den Abgrund der Lust. Sesshoumarus Tempo wurde unregelmässig und sein keuchen ebenso. Kagome presste sich fest an ihn als sie wieder spürte wie sich alles ihn ihr zusammen zog und wild anfing zu zucken. Diese Empfindungen spürte auch der Lord und bei ihm war es soweit. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem letzten tiefen und harten Stoss kamen sie beide. Sie sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen und erkannten das sie sich beide einen tiefen Wunsch erfüllten. Sesshoumarus Arme zitterten leicht und seine Lippen bebten von der Anstrengung. Er entfernte sich langsam aus ihr und legte sich neben sie. Sie lagen beide seitlich zueinander und Sesshoumaru streichelte ihr sanft über den Arm. Er fühlte sich wohl. So wie er es selten verspürt hatte.

Der Nebel wurde dicker und dicker und so langsam konnte man die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen. Zwar spürte Sesshoumaru das Kagome vor ihm lag doch er sah sie nicht mehr. Kurz nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Arm um ihr über die Wange zu streichen als es auf einmal furchtbar kalt wurde. Er wollte sie ihn den Arm nehmen, doch er fand sie nicht mehr. Der Wind kam auf und der Nebel verschwand. Sesshoumaru sah sich um und stellte zum entsetzen fest das Kagome verschwunden war. Er wollte sofort aufstehen und loslaufen, als der Boden unter ihm nachgab und er in die Tiefe fiel. Da öffnete er seine Augen und befand sich auf einer Lichtung an einen dicken Baumstamm gelehnt. Sein Atem ging schnell und er musste sich konzentrieren das Zittern in seinen Armen zu unterdrücken. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Es war doch so real. Wo war Kagome hin?

Och herrjemine...jetzt beende ich dieses Kapitel einfach so. Schwups! Ich weiss ich bin fies. Hehehe, habe ich deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen? NEIN! Hehehe.

Und wie findet ihr dieses kleine Abenteuer?


End file.
